Cold, Dead Comfort
by M J Rosemary
Summary: Suffering a series of disturbing nightmares, Mina begins to question her sanity, while Tom Sawyer fall’s pray to an unknown, but deadly threat... SawyerMina Dark Fic, with MinaJekyll undertones. Chapter 3 Uploaded
1. Default Chapter

****

Summery: Suffering a series of disturbing nightmares, Mina begins to question her sanity, while Tom Sawyer fall's pray to an unknown threat... *Sawyer/Mina*

****

Rating: 'R'For darksubjects,language, and violence.

****

Author: M.J Rosemary

A/N: As this is my first LXG Fic, I fear the characters may be quite ooc. Also, I feel the following things should be mentioned: 

*I'm a perfectionist, therefore updates will be slow. Though, if this were to do well, updates would be somewhat quicker. *I'm a sucker for reviews, and have come to depend upon them* 

*I'm a full time collage student, which speaks for itself... 

*Most importantly, I'm rather lazy.

Concerning Huckleberry Finn: *Spoiler* Although I am not certain, Huck may have been dead, as the novel seemed too suggest this. However, within this he is very much alive. 

****

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their owner, this is for my own entertainment, and no money has, or ever will be handled and exchanged. 

Although I am getting slightly carried away,I shall depart withone more small note, this story may cause harm to brain cells, my work has the tendency to be rather confusing... Sorry – All will be explained.... 

__

M.J 

****

Cold, Dead Comfort

BY 

****

M.J Rosemary

__

Now the stories played out like this

Just like a paper back novel

Let's rewrite an ending that fit's

Instead of a Hollywood Horror*

****

Chapter One

Her cold, clammy hands gripped so painfully the thin white sheets, "_No! I'm not finished!" _

Even in sleep she felt the familiar bitterness, the tightness that would soon lie across her chest. 

__

"Huck, this is suicide"

"Look out!" 

No less painful than the last, a single tear trailed the angles of her cheek. 

***** 

"Ms Harker, are you well?" 

She winced at the throbbing, the dark, dull pain slowing thudding against the base of her scull. 

"Mina?" Concerned, Henry Jekyll brushed a hand against her own, drawing the vampire's gaze. "You were having a nightmare" Though he spoke softly, he found her eyes darkening. Was this hunger? 

"I am sorry, I must have fallen asleep" 

He frowned, once more remembering their earlier words. 

__

'Ms Harker, maybe you should lie down, I can finish here.' 

She had replied almost unconsciously. Had the answer always been there? 

'_I may do some light reading, I have a collection - They may be of some use...' _

"How is Skinner?" She spoke again, seemly oblivious to his concern. 

"Slightly dizzy, although still very much himself" 

"Can we be certain he is not mixing our potions? I seem to recall alcohol effecting him far greater than yourself. "

Henry smiled slightly. However, though she masked it well, he had long ago learnt to see past her cold, dead features, to discover the pain concealed behind those beautiful eyes. 

__

"No, I'm not finished!" 

"Huck, this is suicide!"

"Look out!" 

"Please excuse me" She stumbled, her hands flaying desperately. Only Henry's strong hands saved her from the cruel floor; however, his soothing words were unable too save the vampire from her own mind. 

The darkness was welcomed. 

***** 

To be continued

Please remember to review...

*Nickelback – Someday. 


	2. Chapter One

A/N Thankyou so much for your wonderful reviews... This chapter's slightly longer than the last. However, I would like to apologise for the story's slowness... It should pick up, and with lots of Sawyer anguish... 

Although it was never my intention, this story has also come to possess Jekyll/Mina undertones... 

Anyway, thankyou for reading, and remember to review....

****

Cold, Dead Comfort

By

****

M.J Rosemary

Chapter Two

__

...Aboard the Nautilus...

"Stop that. You're giving me a headache" Skinner grimaced, "I get less of a hangover through alcohol..." 

"Maybe if you were to stop mixing our potions..." 

"Please. This is not helping Ms Harker, nor is your pacing Dr. Jekyll." Nemo glanced between the two, drawing each of their gazes. "How long has she been experiencing these headaches?" 

"I honestly believed she was fine, maybe slightly tired..." 

"Her and the Doctor have been playing with chemicals, trying to rid me of my little problem. Maybe the fumes are effecting her pretty little head" Although clearly drunk, Skinners words were met with slight concern. 

"It can not be ruled out, but I fear it may be something else" As all eyes found his own, expecting, Jekyll blanked... "Please excuse me..."

*****

"May I speak with you doctor?"

Henry felt no need to turn; instead he brought his hand to rest against Mina's inert figure. '_She reeks of death, Henry...' _

"I'm sorry I left so abruptly captain. To much attention makes me nervous" 

"You have come along way since out first meeting, Jekyll" 

Turing then, Henry sought Nemo's weathered features. "My demons will not get the better of me... Temptation will not get the better of me." 

Understanding seemed to seep within the captain's eyes; acknowledging Henry's inner struggle. 

"Temptation is a powerful force Doctor Jekyll. As you are equally powerful to withstand it" 

"Yes, something I share with Ms Harker" 

"You believe you have the answer to her condition?" 

"How often have you seen her feed, Captain?" His question was met by confusion, and Nemo seemed hesitant in his reply. 

"I would believe it was a private matter, one she would not wish to share."

"She feels no guilt for the death of those willing to take our lives or the lives of innocents, but we have not seen action for quite some time"

"You believe this is hunger?"

"Yes, I do." 

..._America..._

"Damn" Sawyer winced. "Would you stop what, I'm trying to concentrate"

Huckleberry Finn laughed; relishing Sawyer's pained features. "Look, you're doing it wrong. Didn't your Aunt Polly ever teach you to sow" 

Shoving the jacket into his friend's arms, Sawyer brought his finger towards his lips; gingerly placing it within his mouth.

"I'm more of a guy's guy, Huck, but if it's more your thing…"

"You're an idiot, Thomas Sawyer. If you hadn't got stabbed, they'd be no hole, and we wouldn't be late…" 

"Were not that late..." He took his jacket, wincing as it brushed against the abused flesh. 

"Your lucky I didn't have to stitch _that_ up as well" 

Sawyer winced further, suddenly feeling rather queasy. "It burly sliced the flesh "

Ignoring his friend's words, Huck allowed his gaze to wonder. "I can't believe I've been in the cupboard for the last half hour." Although Finn had to admit, as late as they were, the small room had seemed the worthiest place to patch themselves up, or more importantly, patch Tom up. "You're a bad inference on me, Tom" 

Sawyer only smiled as his hands found the door handle. "Ready to meet our maker?" Awaiting no reply, his youthful features fell into shadow, as both descended out of the cupboard, and into the long corridor. The American flag, proudly displayed against the wall, served to remind both Agents where they where, and the hell awaiting... 

"We're so dead, Sawyer..." 

TO BE CONTINUED

__

Review – I know you want to...


	3. Chapter Two

Thankyou for every one who has been reading this piece, I rather enjoyed writing this chapter.... Anguish lovers are in for a treat... *Evil menacing laugh* Enjoy, and remember to review...

Cold Dead Comfort

By

M.J Rosemary

****

Chapter Three

She made no attempt to tread carefully, though, as her long skirt became tangled beneath her feet, her gracefulness fell away with a saddened sense of irony. She had no memory of this place...

The long dark streets were as unfamiliar as the bitterness hanging within the stale air. 

Turning, her skirt ruined by thick soot and sharp stones, Mina's keen eyes sought comfort through a sudden, familiar presence, and although the air was dark with foul smoke, the young American's features glowed powerfully though the thick haze.

__

'Because, that's what's it's always about... You want to save the world, to squash every conspiracy, god damn it Tom, you can't bring back the dead, you can only remember them.' 

The sentence was spoken from a friend, pained, maybe through desperation. 'God damn it **_Tom_.**' Anguish fell across his beautifully familiar features. 

More words were spoken, though she could no longer make out their sounds. Then, seconds before Thomas Sawyer became lost to her, she saw his haunted gaze, and sought to comfort him. However, Toms' pained features faded with each of her unnaturally heavy steps. 

Mina knew then, as the fog subsided, and the loan, last figure sought for shelter against the pelting rain, this was nothing but a delusion. 

She played no part within this cold place, and had become nothing but a shadow against the bricked wall. 

*****

"It's disgusting" 

"Sir..." 

"No, Sawyer! Not only are you late..."

"Sir..." Coming to Toms defence, Huck's elbow lightly brushed the younger man's wounded side. His small wince, though concealed, was not lost on the older, suited man. "...our lateness was my doing as much as Sawyers" 

"Are you wounded?" He seemed to ignore Huck's confession, suddenly noticing Tom's slight paleness. 

Huck almost cringed at the man's lack of sympathy, if it wasn't for his strong, dangerous gaze, he may have rolled his eyes. 

Tom too appeared to struggle with this inner desire. The temptation alone was enough to cause further discomfort. 

*****

"It wasn't this bad earlier" Sawyer admitted, gaining his footing, while Finn moved hurriedly towards headquarters main exit. He finally slowed his long painful strides, while turning towards the wall for support. "Slow down Huckleberry" 

Huck stopped then, his facial features unable to mask his feeling of irritation...

"I can't believe you said yes, of all the people who could have had this assignment, you had to say yes" 

"He wasn't about to let me say no. His finger nail's were practically pulling apart the table" 

"But why 'yes', why not 'We'll think about it', or 'What about Agent Frank, he's into a bit of bloody action'. Tom, our last assignment wasn't exactly a breakthrough." 

"Look, Huck..."

"No, Sawyer, throwing yourself into this; it isn't going to change anything." He hadn't meant for the words to sound so harsh. "I'm sorry..." 

Tom stood silent for a while, uncertain whether to clench his fists, or simply ignore the statement. He chose the later, he always chose the later..."The vial he wants us to pick up..." He began, his eyes begging for Hucks' attention.

However, Huck knew Tom was referring to their latest assignment, remembering all to well the short conversation between both Tom and his superior. 

__

"Two weeks ago, three agents came into some valuable information concerning a rare blood sample." His vision sought Tom's, and an understanding fell across the younger mans features. 

"Agent Simons and his team?" 

"Yes. They were meant to bring back a vial for observation. A week ago communications between Simons and us were lost. We need a second team to go in, acquire a sample, bring our men out, and destroy all other traces of the substance" 

Huck had almost laughed. Too first berate and tell a person how useless there were, and then allow them an assignment like this... 

"...He didn't tell us what it was" 

"No" Huck found his attention elsewhere, still irritated with Tom's denial, and his own big mouth. "He seemed to let that little bit of info slip" 

"It's Skinner's blood, or a form of it..."

"What?" he laughed, confusion playing with the corner of his lips. "How could you possible know that?"

"Well, it's a hunch" 

"A hunch!" I'm being dragged out with you on a hunch" 

Tom looked remotely irritated, his boyish features growing dark under his blond tassels. "Huck, this is important." 

"We're back to this again!"

"How does it always come back to this!"

"Because, that's what's it's always about... You want to save the world, to squash every conspiracy, god damn it Tom, you can't bring back the dead, you can only remember them."

Tom felt his voice falter, Huck's words speaking painful truths. "Why would he want a sample. Something like that needs to be destroyed." 

"We don't know what it is. Tom, the samples were ruined. You said so yourself." He drew his friends' gaze, placing a comforting hand against his shoulder. "Tom, it's been eight months. The samples are gone." 

"The main one's. Huck, before Allan died..." He stumbled slightly, his gaze becoming blurred and distorted. "...I was ambushed from behind, he was invisible. What if it's his blood, or someone who made it out alive. We don't now how many other's were... used..." 

Huck held no comeback, and found no words worth speaking. Dejected, Sawyer finally turned away, moving swiftly through the rapidly darkening streets. 

Agent Huck Finn's gazed fell upon Sawyers' disappearing figure, before he too finally sought shelter against the sudden down poor of rain.

He was unconsciously aware of the other's presence, the lonely eyes watching him seek shelter, however, on turning, only shadows played along New York's dark alleyways. 

*****

Concealed beneath her thin blankets, Mina lashed out, her long thin fingers sinking into Rodney Skinner delicate flesh, though he seemed not to notice, as his gaze stared numbly between her delicate features and the small door. 

Laying there, half upon her bed, his sobering mind tormented him brutally. 

She was so very beautiful, perfect in both complexion and presence. He had teased her relentlessly; often allowing his wondering hands to pinch flesh, knowing his behaviour would irritate her endlessly. 

Now, as she lay inert, paler than death, Skinner sought only to comfort her. 

"Come to take my place?" He asked huskily, as Nemo paused within the doorframe. 

"Yes. You should get some rest Mr. Skinner. We will be fine"

Allowing his hand to rest for a second further, he finally turned, his painted lips smiling fainting, as he passes the captain, and into the long corridor. 

*****

"Help..." Mina's words fell to death ears, as she ran to Toms' fallen figure. He lay there, gasping as blood pooled beneath his closed fingers. Blinking tears, she turned, cursing Hucks slowness... 

Wake up...

*****

She did...

As her body awake, her fingers fought violently for leverage. "Please... I have to help him" 

"Skinner!" Nemo sought the other man. "Skinner, get back in here..." 

Stumbling away from her thrashing figure, Jekyll placed a hand against his face, as Nemo attempted to comfort the distraught women. "Ms Harker, you're safe" 

"Captain we must... We must depart for America" She held the captains hands, wishing for nothing greater than warmth. 

"Ms Harker, you are unwell..." 

"I am not unwell!" Only then did she feel her fangs raise against her broken lips. "Please forgive me Gentleman. I feel I am not myself" 

"There is nothing to forgive" Jekyll spoke quietly, smiling, as Mina settled once more between her blankets.

"Ms Harker?" Nemo settled himself against her bed, while his weathered hands once more held her own. "What did you see... when you dreamt?" 

"I saw Tom. I saw him, and could do nothing to help... A bullet... Captain, he fell to a bullet... But..." Her words fell beneath her sobs... "I'm sorry... It felt so real, but I could do noting..." 

He held her then, unable to feel anything but sympathy for this beautiful woman. 

The pain beneath her gaze spoke of something frightening, and although the dream had not been real, he felt as though something terrible had come to pass. 

__

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm sorry, I wanted to write more... This terrible thing has yet to manifest itself, though I should warn you, Mina seems to possess the gift of for-sight.... 

Please review, I would love to hear any constructive criticism....

Thank you for reading...

MJ 


End file.
